Till Death Not Do Us Apart
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Really Long Cappie Inuyasha and Kagome tell each other they love each other just befor diening in each others arms (Complete)


Inuyasha sat there staring stupidly out into space. He was trying to recall the day he fell in love with her and out of love with Kikyou. He knew it wasn't the minute he met her. Cause all that was on his mind that day was Hurt, Betrayal, and Heartbreak. He was put through so much and at such a young age he felt the tug at his heart telling him it was time to go, as he could no longer feel the pain of his Life threatening battle wounds. But he was not going to let his mind overtake his heart he had to tell her tell her he loved her and he Knew just the way to do so without getting interrupted or being a lost for words so he was going to tell her in two songs then rest in peace know more reason to live Narku was dead so he can now go ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome sat there staring stupidly out into space. She was trying to recall the day she fell in love with him and out of love with HoJo. She knew it wasn't the minute she met him. Cause all that was on her mind that day was Hurt, Betrayal, and Heartbreak. She was put through so much and at such a young age She felt the tug at her heart telling her it was time to go, as she could no longer feel the pain of her Life threatening battle wounds. But she was not going to let her mind overtake her heart she had to tell him tell him she loved him and she Knew just the way to do so without getting interrupted or being a lost for words so she was going to tell him in two songs then rest in peace know more reason to live Narku was dead so she can now go. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha stood in front of the people that had helped him through such pain and misery ready to pour his heart out to the girl in front of him and so  
he began singing  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
He quickly changed to his other song  
  
Here I am on  
  
The phone again, and  
  
Awkward silence is  
  
On the other end  
  
I used to know the sound  
  
Of a smile in your voice  
  
But right now (right now)  
  
All I feel (All I feel)  
  
Is the pain of the fighting  
  
Starting up again  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Some say that  
  
Time changes  
  
Best friends can  
  
Become strangers  
  
But I don't want that  
  
No, not for you  
  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
  
So Here we are again  
  
The same old argument  
  
And now I'm wonderin'  
  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
  
When will you laugh again?  
  
Laugh like you did back when  
  
We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' down  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' down  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
If you'll just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything Kag walked on stage giving enough time to take in Inuyasha word she sang  
like an angle  
.want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Since I was a young man  
  
I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan and no security  
  
Then ever since i met you  
  
I never could forget you  
  
I only wanna get you right here next to me  
  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Now my life is changing  
  
It's always rearranging  
  
It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
  
Ever since I found you  
  
I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you  
  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Don't tell me  
  
The bad news  
  
Don't tell me anything at all  
  
Just tell me  
  
That you need me  
  
And stay right here with me  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
If you don't wanna say  
  
Anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
Changing just as fast as Inu she stated up on her next song  
  
One day I woke up  
  
I woke up knowing  
  
Today is the day  
  
I will die  
  
Cashdogg was barking  
  
Went to the park and enjoyed it one last time  
  
I called my mother, told her I loved her  
  
And I begged her not to cry  
  
I wrote a letter  
  
I said I'd miss her  
  
And I signed that Goodbye  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
  
Is the day that I die  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
  
All alone but I feel fine (the day that I die)  
  
We took a drive and we drove thru D.C.  
  
To see the places we lived, long conversations  
  
We talked of old friends and all the things that we did  
  
Summer nights  
  
Drunken fights  
  
Mistakes we made  
  
Did we live it right  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
  
Is the day that I die  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
  
All alone but I feel just fine (the day that I die)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
  
I know the happiest day of my life  
  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
  
Is the day that I die  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
  
All alone but I feel fine (the day that I die)  
  
Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right, Did I live it right? (the day  
that I die)  
  
Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right (the  
day that I die  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was now over they poured there heart out to each other and song looking at each other for just a Second they ran into each others arms saying You to and I Love you as Inuyasha finally bent down to kiss here they did do the longest kiss and there last one the died kissing and they together in a  
tombstone in each others arm cause even in death they would not let go  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A:N What did you think I Will dedicate my next story who ever emails me or sends it in a review who wrote all the songs I will decited my next story  
to plez try to review  
JA Ne Volleyball Chick 


End file.
